1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to an expansion card and more specifically to an expansion card that shares its allocated resources with another expansion card.
2. Background of the Invention
Many data processing systems provide for plugging cards into a chassis. Depending on capabilities of the chassis, many different types or versions of cards may be plugged in and operate within the data processing system. However, the chassis may have limitations that prevent some card versions that are capable of being plugged into the chassis from operating, such as power limitation, cooling limitations, or the like. For example, a chassis may allocate a specific number of amps per slot in the chassis. While an earlier version of a card may fit within the slot, the card may exceed the power configuration of the slot by exceeding the specified number of amps of the slot. Therefore, the user may be left to buying a newer version card that can operate within the specification of the chassis. While the earlier version card may be capable of operating in the chassis, limitations such as power, cooling or the like, prevent the use of the earlier version card.